Christmas Eve Tradition
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: Severus and Hermione have grown into a friendship neither of them expected. Rated M for some sexual themes.


"The rumours I hear from the children is that either you're a virgin, some sort of sex god, or a dirty old man who peaks into the lavs" Hermione said as she curled herself up in her favourite armchair with a glass of good champagne.

"Oh God in Heaven, not this again. Every now and then a rumour will surface about my prowess, or lack thereof. I am then subjected to lustful stares or grimaces of disgust for several weeks until it's blown over." Severus was sat on his chocolate brown Chesterfield couch, one leg crossed over the other. "It's quite a bore now"

"Don't think I'm not subject to the same treatment, except I don't have the privilege of being thought a sexy dominatrix or the like. They all think I'm a prude. I couldn't possibly have a satisfying sex life, or even a dissatisfying one!"

Severus smirked "Well, it's true isn't it?" He took a sip from his tumbler of whiskey and watched her, waiting for her pretty cheeks to turn pink in anger and her eyes to fire up.

"I am _not_ a prude, Severus Snape! It is hardly my fault I live in a castle full of doddering old gits and children!" She sent a pointed look to Severus whose eyes flashed in amusement.

"I'm a doddering old git, am I?" He asked, knowing Hermione couldn't stand to be mean to him purposefully.

Hermione frowned and countered "Okay, present company excluded but it's not like I'd get anywhere when you're a timid little virgin am I?"

Severus laughed out loud and Hermione smiled, slightly proud of the fact she'd conjured that reaction out of him.

"What a pair we'd make, the girl who won't give it up and the man who can't give it up!"

Hermione grinned and sipped her champagne happily. This was a tradition they had fallen into a few years ago, spending Christmas Eve getting tipsy and unwinding. The first year it was due to the fact they were both still at the school, struggling with paperwork the Ministry had asked them to complete regarding the curriculum they were teaching. When she had finally finished Hermione had tramped down to Severus's classroom with a bottle of Prosecco and two glasses. He had looked up at her, looked at the glasses of fizz she had poured and threw down his quill and beckoned her through a hidden door to his private compartment. It proved to be the cementing of their friendship and the start of many drunken nights together.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Are you going to the burrow?"

Hermione shook her head "Nope. Ron and his fiancée are going this Christmas so I wasn't invited. It's a relief, truth be told. I love the Weasleys but God is it awkward sometimes. They go out of their way to avoid mentioning Ron and… ah this year I am going to have a lie in, get up when I want. Make myself something gorgeous for breakfast, read the paper, take a nice long shower and go for a walk somewhere in the countryside in the nice crisp cold weather. Any recommendations?"

Severus smiled and admired her independence. He couldn't imagine that many 20 something single women would be happy to be spending Christmas alone. "Yes, I know of a wonderful place to go walking actually. It's not a long walk, so it depends what you want really. But Pistyll Rhaeadr in Wales is charming. It's a waterfall; you walk from the bottom around the hill to the top. It's really lovely, and I shouldn't imagine it would be busy on Christmas Day."

"Oh I love Wales. It seems to be much fresher and clearer than England I find. I know that's a gross sweeping statement, as I haven't been everywhere in England to know that. But I always feel refreshed when I visit Wales. Do you visit often?"

"Not as often as I'd like, with how much time the school takes up"

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. She unfolded herself from the armchair and stood to pour herself another glass of champagne. Severus passed her his tumbler for her to refill whilst she was up, and she also stoked the fire to keep it burning.

Instead of going back to the armchair she found herself drawn to sit next to Severus on the couch. She folded her legs underneath her and sipped her sparkling drink. She was beginning to feel quite tipsy.

"I don't know how you can sit like that; you're like a bloody pretzel!"

Hermione giggled and unfolded herself, sitting with her back against the armrest, her legs stretched out in front of her along the length of the couch stopping just short of Severus's lap. "I don't know, I just find it comfortable." She wiggled her toes, the glittery red varnish twinkling in the firelight and without thinking Severus took hold of her feet and pulled her towards him so her feet were resting on his lap. Hermione squealed and tried to not spill any of her drink.

"Severus!" She admonished, wiping the splash of champagne that had ended up on her chin. Any further reprimand died on her lips though as he pressed his thumb into the exact spot in the arch of her left foot which had been aching after a day of last minute shopping. A low moan escaped Hermione's lips and her head dropped back onto the armrest.

Hermione felt like she was in Heaven for the next few minutes as Severus kneaded and stroked every part of her feet. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at him appraisingly.

"With fingers as talented as that, there's no way you're a virgin. So, it's either a sex god or a dirty old peeping Tom…"

Severus smiled and lightly stroked the top of Hermione's feet slowly. "Care to find out?"

Hermione smirked "I think I'd rather know you weren't a peeping Tom beforehand…"

Severus chuckled and slid down the couch towards Hermione after tucking her feet behind him. He placed a hand on either side of her and leaned over her, she smiled up at him and ran her hands up his arms lightly.

Hermione slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her, ghosting her lips over his. He pressed forward and kissed her. Hermione smiled into the kiss and quickly slid her tongue over his lips.

The kiss quickly deepened and before long Hermione was hurriedly unbuttoning Severus's shirt and shoving it down over his shoulders. Severus broke the kiss to shed his shirt and Hermione sat up pushing him back and sat on his lap facing him. She kissed him again hungrily as her hands explored his chest, earning a shudder of appreciation from Severus. He slipped his hands underneath her dress and smoothed his hands up her smooth thighs to her bottom which he squeezed appreciatively.

Hermione moved her lips from Severus's and kissed along his jaw and down to his neck and throat. Her left hand was entwined in his hair and her right was attempting to unbuckle his belt.

"This is happening very quickly Hermione" Severus gasped out, hating himself for saying it lest she decided she wanted to stop.

"I know" she murmured in between kisses to his neck "do you want us to stop?" she asked, sitting back and removing her hand from his hair to look into his face. He stared at her uncertainly and Hermione could feel her heart sink in disappointment.

"It's not that I want to stop. Not at all," he stroked her arms as he spoke "this is amazing. I just don't want you to regret anything. I don't want to sour what we have, it's been a long time since I have had someone I enjoy spending time with. I don't want to rush into anything and no longer have you come dashing into my rooms complaining about idiot children, or idiot staff!"

Hermione smiled warmly "I really don't think that would happen Severus, I won't regret it. But if it would make you feel more comfortable we don't have to go all the way… _tonight_."

The promise in Hermione's voice had relief flooding through Severus. "Then if you don't mind, I would suggest we don't…"

Hermione smiled and nodded, she wrapped her arms around Severus's shoulders and gently rested her head against his neck.

"You smell divine" she murmured and sighed.

Severus trailed his hands up and down her back and enjoyed the feeling of her body lying against his. Eventually Hermione moved off his lap and curled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight to him.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and chatting, getting tipsy and sharing kisses. Eventually though it was late and Hermione felt it was time for her to leave.

Severus accepted this though he felt disappointed. He helped her into her cloak, scarf and shoes and walked her to the door of his small house.

"Be careful apparating home Hermione. Although… perhaps I should sidealong apparate to be sure you get home safe?"

"Thank you Severus, but I'll be fine. You're already shivering from the cold, go back inside. I'll patronus you when I'm home so you'll know, okay?"

Hermione kissed him softly and hugged him. She smiled and walked away, turning on the spot as she stepped past the gate and disappeared into the crisp, dark night.


End file.
